


Una cereza dice más que mil palabras.

by JupiterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cerezas del amor, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Indirectas, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), se aman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterCat/pseuds/JupiterCat
Summary: A ojos de Crowley, parece que Aziraphale le está jugando una broma, pero no pudo estar más equivocado.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Una cereza dice más que mil palabras.

Como todas las ocasiones en qué Aziraphale y Crowley estaban libres, habían acordado cenar juntos en el restaurante favorito de ambos, el Ritz.

En cuanto llegaron a éste, milagrosamente una mesa estaba desocupada así que ambos procedieron a instalarse. Aziraphale ordenó un platillo de mariscos y otro de pasta, con sus respectivas entradas cada uno, además, de varios postrecillos y una botella de vino.  
Crowley por su parte simplemente ordenó otra botella y una tarta pavlova, la cual claramente terminaría cediendo al ángel.  
Esté siempre observaba atentamente cada bocado que el principado propinaba a su comida, eso le producía una especie de placer que no podía -ni quería- explicarse.  
Crowley raramente probaba bocado alguno, lo que le daba más tiempo para observar a su amigo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, charlaban de vez en cuando sobre las andanzas diarias de cada uno y demás temas que sólo ellos dos entendían, por lo menos eso fue hasta el momento del postre, pues la serpiente fue sorprendida con una brillante y regordeta cereza clavada en la punta del tenedor qué sostenía su compañero. Sin dudarlo, la aceptó y engulló de un solo bocado.  
Hasta ese momento había notado que el ángel las comía sin problema alguno incluso creyó que era su segunda fruta favorita además de las fresas. eso le llevó a la conclusión que probablemente había estado comiendo demasiadas cerezas y se había aburrido un poco de ellas. A pesar de tener esa idea no preguntó nada en absoluto y continuaron en su propio mundo.

A partir de ese día, cada merienda, comida, cena, etc. venían acompañados de una enorme cereza para Crowley.  
Igualmente los pequeños bocados a los postres del ángel les habían a esa fruta, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que la tarta o lo que fuese que estuvieses comiendo no contuviese dicha fruta. Incluso podría jurar que una vez uno de sus vinos favoritos que guardaba en la librería de Aziraphale tenía un muy tenue sabor a cerezas. De no conocerlo tan bién, habría estado seguro que ese era el sabor original del vino.   
Tal vez estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por no haber comido otra cosa más que aquellas frutas. Muy a pesar de eso no preguntó nada al ángel sería muy estúpido de su parte rechazar esos gestos tan tiernos que tenía hacia él.

Un buen día, cuando se encontraba curioseando entre los libros del ángel, se encontró con un libro muy delgado, a primera vista parecía estar deshojado, pero en realidad tenía algunas notitas pegadas y desperdigados por varias hojas. Creyendo que aquella bruja había olvidado otro libro, decidió echar un vistazo. 

Se topó con varias ilustraciones de frutas y sus respectivas notas. A un lado del dibujo de una manzana tenía un post-it con la palabra "NO", una granada iba acompañada por otra pegatina que rezaba "Probablemente", y más adelante se encontró con un par de cerezas y otra nota con un "¡Ésta!".  
La sola nota no le decía nada, así que la levantó para poder leer lo que el libro explicaba.

"... El sabor de la cereza se puede comparar al sabor que tiene el amor (esto porque se considera que las relaciones pueden ser amargas y dulces)." 

Algo en él se estremeció como la primera vez que se percató de lo fascinante de la existencia del ángel, cerró el libro y se tiró al sillón, esperando ansioso la siguiente vez que le ofreciera otra cereza.

**Author's Note:**

> El significado de las frutas las saqué de varias páginas de internet.   
> La manzana no se la quiso dar por obvias razones del Edén.  
> La granada también tiene un significado romántico, pero también de fertilidad y matrimonio.


End file.
